THE NEW BEGINNING
by Stefania15
Summary: Tris Prior is 18 years old and she lives with her aunt and uncle in Chicago. Her parents and her brother died in a car accident when she was six. But the time has passed and she is ready to go to college. Can she leave her old life and make a new beginning? Will she make friends and find love or is she gonna stay in her shell waiting for something that is never gonna happen
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly as the sun glows through my window. I look at my phone and I see that it is already eleven I guess I overslept because I should get up at nine

I get out of bed and run my hands through my hair

I have already packed almost all my things but I should probably finish

'Good morning' I hear my aunt Tori say as I walk downstairs

I almost forget to introduce myself

I am Beatrice Prior but i prefer to call me Tris.

I am 18 years old and I live with my aunt Tori and my uncle Bud in Chicago

My parents and my brother Caleb died in a car crash when I was six

We used to live in New York but I don't remember much because I was too little

Even though, I miss them so much and wish they could be here...

Today I am leaving for college and I don't really want to go. I actually hate it, I just want to stay here with my family and all but everyone has different opinion

As I head downstairs I can smell pancakes, my aunt only does them in special occasions because even if she is a little bit old she is vegetarian and eats really healthy. Not to mention how strict she is...

In the other hand while I am vegetarian also, I prefer snacks and ice cream and anything that contains chocolate but of curs I can't eat them all the time. Well that is lie, I could actually live only with them but probably I shouldn't

'Did you finish packing' asks my aunt

'I almost finished but there are a few things that I wan to buy from the mall.' I respond still sleepy

'Tris, if you want to go to the mall you should go right after you finish you breakfast

because you are gonna be late.' She frowns

As I arrive at the mall I run to find my favorite store. It is called 'Susan' and it is really small but I don't care. Susan, the lady that owns the store is a really good friend of my aunt and aunt of my best friend Robert. We are best friends since I was 4 and he was 6, he is two years older than me. Our parents were working together and they were in the same car the day of the accident. He is the only one that understands how I feel because he feels the same.

Almost the same...

The reason that we weren't with them that day is that I was sick and he wanted o stay with me. A lot of times I wish I could have died with them but I can't stand the idea of Robert getting hurt.

To be honest he is the only true friend that I have.

In school I used to sit all alone and I had no friends after nine grade because my only friend Lynn moved out and she hasn't really talked talked to me ever since so I think that we weren't true friends after all

'Good morning honey' I hear Susan yell

'Good morning how, are you doing?'

'I am fine but Robert isn't really well' She says and I can see a little pain her eyes.

' I can imagine why...'

'Well he is afraid that you are gonna leave and never came back and that you will also make

new friends and forget about him' That is so stupid... 'Did he told you all these?'

'No but I am his aunt and I have raised him, he can't hide from me' She says with a smirk

'I know and I can't wait to see him. He promised to drive me to the college and help me a little bit'

'Great. Is there any other reason that you came by?'

'Yes I would like to find a new T-Shirt and a hoodie'

'Sure come with me...'

As I walk out of the mall I see my clock, its already three

I am a little bit late but it's ok because I am always late...

It has been two hours and i just finish packing for good

I look myself at the big mirror in the corner of my room

Light-blond hair, not too long not too short not too straight not to curly

Big gray eyes always with bags and dark circles from reading and lack of sleep.

Big and almost fat cheeks but Robert always told me that they are cute...

Actually Robert was the only one who could make me feel good about myself.

I am really short 5'2 but he always told me that it was perfect because he could hug me easier. I am thin but not skinny, right now I am wearing a plain green tank top and black shorts.

I don't have a lot of curves and am really insecure about my body.

I was never like the girl in the magazine, not that I really cared. I don't care for the way that i look, actually for the way that anyone looks...

I care for more important things.

To be honest though Robert is really good looking too. He has blond-light brown short hair and slim face. He Is in a good shape because of his job. He helps his uncle with his hardware shop which includes lifting a lot of heavy things daily. I always had a crash on him but of course I can't tell him that. I try tell him how handsome he is but never with so much details it could get really awkward if I did, all we are still best friends after all.

He has also make pretty clear that he doesn't like me more than a friend.

I hear the doorbell and I ran downstairs and then I see him

He is just standing there perfect as always.

He is wearing a green T-Shirt that it is a little bit loose on him and pair of plain blue jeans.

He looks slightly sweaty so I guess that he just came here from work.

'Hello Robert' I say

'Hi ' He says as he hugs me 'How are you doing?'

'Perfect I just finish packing' I reply with a bit of irony

'I can't believe that you are leaving today ' He scratches the back of his head.

'Well I don't do ether' I smirk and he laughs

'You know that it is the best for you' I can say that he looks sad.

'I know but I wish I could have a choice at least, but my aunt doesn't even consider about it'

'Tris it is the best for your future' I can still see the pain in his eyes.

'No it is not. The best for me is to stay here with my family' I say as I hug him tight.

'Do you consider me as your family?'

'Don't be stupid of curs I consider you as my family'

'You should know that I am gonna miss you, it will be lonely here without my best friend'

'I am sure that you will be fine, you will have Molly keeping you company

Molly is his extremely annoying girlfriend. She also hates me because she thinks that I want to steal her boyfriend, she just can't understand that we are best friends and we have nothing more. At least from his side... I just usually ignore her but now that I will be gone I am sure that she is going to brainwash Robert. But she is right in one thing, while she is gonna be here with him, helping him and loving him I am going to be 2 hours away...

'Yeah but it is not the same... We can't watch stupid movies all night and talk about everything'

'I know that there are plenty other things that you are going to do with her at night'

He just frowns and doesn't answer back


	2. Chapter 2

'We are gonna miss you so much' says my uncle Bud

'I am gonna miss you so much too, but please if I don't like there could I come back the next semester if I still want?' The same time my aunt enters the house...

'You know that we only doing this because we want the best for you' says Tori obviously pissed

'I know but I once again say that this isn't the best for me, you know that I am going to something that I don't want and be all alone' I can feel tears in my eyes

'You should learn to be more independent, and except from that, every other kid is happy to go to college, thrilled actually and you can't stop complain'

'Just let her calm down a little Tori, she's already been through a lot' Say's my uncle with a gentle smile 'And Tris if you need anything you can call me anytime and I will be there '

'Thank you' I hug him

My uncle is the best person ever.

He is my mums brother and he is really kind, generous and he can do everything for the people that he loves.

He always treated me like I was special mostly because I was the daughter of his favorite sister, Natalie. I remember that he couldn't sleep for almost a year after my mums death.

In the other hand aunt Tori didn't really like my mum an I can say that she feels the same way about me too.

She was always really strict and she yelled at my uncle because she thought that he spoiled me.

I might be a lot bad things but spoiled isn't one of them.

Outside she has long gray hair, always in a delicate bun and cold dark brown eyes that look exactly like her personality. Cold and dark!

'All bags are on my truck' yells Robert 'It's time to go'

'I am gonna miss you so much sweetheart' says my uncle as he hugs me.

'I know'

I hug them one more time and I leave

Goodbye uncle

Goodbye aunt

Goodbye home

Goodbye Robert...

It's been fifteen minutes and Robert is driving in silence

I can't stand it anymore, I feel like I am going to cry and I can't hold it back so just burst into tears

Robert turns around and he looks shocked, he stops the car and locks his eyes with mine

He caresses my chin and hugs me. I just cry in his shoulder and I feel lime we are standing like this for hours but when I finally stop and look at the clock I realize hat it has been only three minutes. I decide to break the silence.

'Sorry' I say and he just looks tired and hopeless.

'There is nothing to be sorry about, you know that'

'Yes it is'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that we have promised to be friends forever and here we are braking our promise'

'We are not' He frowns

'Yes we are and stop playing stupid you know exactly what I mean'

'Can you explain to me please?'

'You are gonna forget about me and you will make new friends and when I come back you are gonna have a new life that doesn't contain me' And more tears run from my eyes

'Are you out of your mind' He raises his voice and he looks sad and mad

'No' I don't dare looking him in the eyes so I look out of the window until he takes firmly my face into his hands and his dark brown eyes find my dull green ones.

'I won't ever forget you, you are always gonna be my best friend and the most important person in my life ' Best friend, of curs...

'Yeah right' I say ironically

'You know I love you right?' He still doesn't move his eyes from mine

'I love you too' Just in a different way that you do

But I know that it is impossible for him to like me more than a friend. He is so perfect and handsome and kind...

Everything that a girl could ask and he also has the perfect girlfriend. Why would he he look at me when his girlfriend looks like a model. Molly is tall, skinny, perfect long blond hair, perfect skin of curs her personality is extremely annoying and I really wonder how Robert can stand her for more than an hour. But I guess for what he wants her, or better for what he wants from her she is perfect.

I open the the door of my dorm.

There is a girl sitting in the left side of the room. She is tall and curvy, She is at least 5'5

and she has straight short brown hair and dark skin

She smiles widely and I can say that she is really happy and excited

'Hello, I am Christina and I suppose that you are my new roommate Beatrice ' She keeps smiling

'Indeed I am, but prefer to call me Tris' I try to smile but I really can't

'I brought your bags' says Robert as he enters the room with my suitcases in his hands and then he sees Christina 'You must be Tris roommate, right?'

'Yeah, I am Christina'

'Nice to meet you Christina, I am Robert Tris best friend' He smiles and leaves in order to bring my other things from his truck

'I choose the left side but if you want it I can easily remove my things' Says Christina

'No it's ok I am gonna take the right' I move and put the bags in my bed

The dorm is pretty small, my old room was almost two times bigger but I don't mind

There are two small beds in each side of the room and two small brown desks

Christina's bed is now full of fluffy colorful pillows.

Thanks God, she looks like a good girl because I couldn't stand one more Molly...


	3. Chapter 3

I just stand there looking like an idiot.

Robert comes again with the last bags and Christina has already left

'These are the last ones ' He says with a sad smile

'Thank you so much, I really don't know what I would have done if you weren't here'

'I will always be here for you Tris and you can call me whenever you want and I will be here in two hours' And I now feel a bit relieved

'I know, I just wish that you could stay here with me'

'Trust me I want the same but since it's impossible I want a big-big hug for now' And before his words leave his mouth I hug him with all my power

'I am gonna miss you so damn much' He says again and I can swear that his perfect eyes are almost watering

'Me too' And now sure that my eyes are full of tears

'Goodbye, and please be careful and be safe, don't do anything stupid!' He seems worried

'I promise you'

'Good' And I hug him again

I don't want to let him go but I don't have other choice

'Goodbye Robert' I leave the breath that I didn't knew I was holding

'I love you please don't forget that' I whisper but he is already gone...

Now I guess that I should leave my old life back for now and make a New beginning...

I start to unpack my things and put my clothes in the wardrobe. Thanks God I didn't brig a lot of clothes because I really don't have a lot of space

I want to change into something more comfortable but I know that my roommate could burst into any moment so I decide to grab a pair of pink running shorts, a white shirt and black hoodie and head to the bathroom.

There are so many people in the hallway.

Girls screaming and giggling, boys are laughing and everything is so unfamiliar to my eyes. Now I just wish I could me home into my room watching a stupid movie with Robert, but here I am walking all alone in this awful hallway.

I am sitting in my bed and I don't have anything to do. My roommate hasn't return yet

I wander what is Robert doing right now, I am perfectly sure that he is with Molly but I am going text him anyway

'Hi what are you doing? *_*'

I feel a little bit hungry so I open a big jar of Nutella, Robert hasn't answer yet he is probably busy doing other things...

The door opens and Christina comes inside

She is waring a mini floral dress and has her hair in a high ponytail

Beside her there is a boy and a girl. I hope that she isn't gonna bring friends here all the time. As I look closely I see the boys face...

He has blond-light brown short hair and slim face with high cheekbones. He is really tanned and has the perfect body. But the best thing about his looking is his eyes...

They have the deepest and darkest blue color that you have ever seen. They have the color of the wild ocean. You could dive into his eyes and never find a way out... He is wearing a black tight shirt that shows his muscles and a pair of dark blue jeans almost like the ones that Robert was wearing before

The girl looks a lot like him, she has the same blue eyes and brown hair but she is a lot shorter though.

She wears blue skinny jeans and a purple shirt with the world 'LOVE' in it

'Hello Tris' says Christina smiling 'This is my best friend Marlene . Oh and this is her brother Four' What a weird name

'Nice to meet you, I am Tris

'Nice to meet you Tris, I am Marlene'

'We are going out to grab some burgers and watch a movie, do you wanna come?' says Christina

'Nah, but thanks for the invitation'

'Come on, you can't stay only with some Nutella all day' Says Marlene

'Come on' Pleads Christina

The boy, Four is leaning against the door in silence

'Ok, thank you' I guess...

We leave the dorm and head to the burger place. Christina and Marlene walk in front of us, laughing and giggling

I have stayed behind with Four and it is a little bit awkward but I have been through worse

'So, what are you studying' He speaks for the first time

'English literature'

'Do you like reading and writing?'

'Yes, if I didn't I wouldn't studied English'

'Ok, you don't have to be mean' He says with a smirk which cause me to laugh

'Sorry, it's my natural, I can't help it' I say still laughing 'So what are you studying?'

'English literature' Oh God...

'Don't tell me'

'Yes, so I guess we might have some classes together'

'Are you freshman?'

'Yeah'

'You look older' He scratches the back of his head

'No I don't' he pushes me slightly and laughs

'Whatever'

'Come on, love birds' screams Christina and I am pretty sure that my face has a deep shade of red. I look at Four and he is blushing too

No way...


	4. Chapter 4

'Are you ready to order' The waitress asks Four with a flirty smile

Oh God she is so pathetic

'I think that the ladies should order first' He says with an uncomfortable smile

'Whatever'

'We want two cheese burgers' Christina replies gently

'And I want a vegan berger' I say earning weird looks from everyone

'Your first time in here and you are gonna take a lame vegan burger' Marlene replies surprised

'Yes, I am vegetarian'

'Ok' and she looks down

The waitress winks at Four and leaves

'So anything else that I should now about you except that you are vegetarian and you study English?' He asks and I laugh nervously and tuck my hair behind my ears

'Not much'

'Come on tell me something about yourself, I want to know you better'

Now I can't hide a big smile

Thanks God Christina and Marlene are bubbling about something and don't hear our conversation because now I would be red from embarrassment

There is something weird about this boy. I only now him four three hours and I feel like I now him for ages. But what kind of name is Four and why is he so mysterious...

I want to know more about him and I am glad that he wants to know more about me

'Well I am Beatrice Prior but I prefer to call me Tris, I live in Chicago with my aunt and uncle because I lost my parents and my brother when I was six in a car crash. I love reading, writing and eating stupid snacks, oh and watch a lot of movies!

He stares at me and I notice how deep dark blue is eyes, they are inviting you to get lost into them, but I have to stop...

'Your turn, is there any dark secret that should know about you?' I joke

'Nah, I am pretty boring. My name is Four Eaton am eighteen years old. I used to live with my dad and my sister because my mother left us when I was four. I love reading, writing and watching movies so I guess that we match In that. In my spare time I used to play some basketball but now with college and all I don't have time'

Of curs he plays basketball, he almost a foot taller than me and really fit

'Is Four your real name?' I ask curiously

'No, it is a nickname'

'What is your real name?'

'Maybe I tell you someday' He says with a smirk

'Is Four the age that your mother left you?'

'You are pretty smart, you know that'

'That's what I'm told' I say ironically

Then he looks at me, he locks his eyes with mine and then scans my face

What happen?

'Do I have something in my face?' I ask confused and then he just laughs and shakes his head so I decide to drop it and look around which makes him laugh even more

Oh God...when he laughs you can actually see his true age. Normally he doesn't look 18 but around 25-26 instead.

Whats wrong with me, why do I care anyway... It took almost a lifetime to develop a crush on Robert, I can't feel so connected with someone I just met!

'Hey Tris, tomorrow we are going to the beach, do you wanna come? You will also meet the rest of our friends' Asks Marlene

'This is not a question, of curs she is coming and we are gonna get ready together!' Says Christina

'Good lack with that' Smirks Four

'Will you come with us?'

'Yeah, I guess...'

We pay the bill and return to our dorm

Christina and Marlene talk about make-up and clothes

I don't now what to say because usually I don't put a lot of make up except some mascara and lipstick

Four walks in silence and I can steal some glances at him, I am surprised to find out that he already stares at me

Why?

I have to admit, he is a lot more handsome than Robert so I know that it is impossible for him to like me

We are almost outside our door when we stop and Marlene hugs me for Goodnight

Then it happens the unexpected! Four hugs me!

Oh my God...

I feels like I just have been hit by lightening, like the electricity flows through me

He feels so good, his strong arms, his perfect thick hair...I don't want to let go of his strong embrace, it feels so safe but I don't have other choice so I let him go and I look at him

I can't believe in my eyes, he looks disappointed and sad, is that because I let him go?

I guess I won't find out …

'Goodnight Tris, See you around' He says

'Goodnight' I reply and I can see from the corner of my eye Marlene and Christina giggling and smirking

When we unlock the door and head into our dorm Christina shoots me with questions.

'What happen between you and Four?'

'Nothing happen'

'You can't lie to me, it took two months to talk to me and he only did it because I was his sister best friend'

'He just asked me about my studies and then we start talking' I say innocently

'Wait' She looks surprised 'He talk to you first? Four never begins a conversation and especially with someone that he just met, you must be pretty special'

'Believe me, I have nothing special, he just was been nice'

'Four is never nice to anyone, I think he likes you'

'Don't be stupid of curs he doesn't, I mean look at me'

'I do and obviously I am not the only one, Four was talking to you the half night and staring at you the rest'

Could he like me? No, of curs not!

'No,we just had a lot in common'

'Whatever..., Can I ask you something more?'

'Of curs'

'Is the boy who brought you here your boyfriend?' She asks again

'Who Robert, no he isn't. He is my best friend since we were kids' I explain

'Do you like him?'

'Why do you ask that?'

'I don't know, I guess I saw the way that you were looking at him'

'Well, I had a crash on him almost all my life but he only sees me as a friend'

'Are you sure?'

'100%, He also has a girlfriend who looks like a model and they are extremely happy'

'He loses' Christina says like it is the most obvious thing in the world'

I lay in my bed thinking...

Thinking about yesterday In my home with Robert and Tomorrow in the beach with my friends. But to be honest I also thinking about this pair of blue eyes that hunts my mind and can't leave my thoughts!

Wait a minute, Robert, I completely forgot I text him

Oh... I check my phone and see 2 messages

'Hi Tris, I am fine, how are you doing?'

And one hour later 'I guess you won't answer so goodnight :)'

It was the first time that I had such a great time without Robert, mostly thanks to Four

I close my eyes and fell asleep almost sure about what I am going to dream about

Those beautiful blue eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters, all rights belong to Veronica Roth

'Tris...Tris, Good morning!

I open my eyes and see Christina sitting in my bed

'Morning' I reply sleepy

'Do you talk in your sleep' What have I said?

'No' I say full of embarrassment

'You said something about blues eyes' She says and laughs uncontrollably

'What?'

'Relax, I am just teasing you, but did you see anything?'

'God Christina, No I didn't '

'I can tell you lying but I will drop it, For now' She says emphasizing in For...

She is right though, I did dream about theoe blue eyes

'You have to get up, we have to get ready for the beach!'

I look at my phone, seven, really seven in the morning?

'Christina it's only seven, we have plenty of time'

'No' She says smiling 'We have to get ready'

And then I remember...I don't have a bathing suit

'Christina, sorry but I forgot, I don't have a bathing suit' I say but she doesn't look surprised

'I imagined that so I told Marlene to bring you one of her own because I don't think mine will fit you

'Thanks'

I get up and grab a protein bar for breakfast when Christina says

'Seriously are you going to eat only this bar for breakfast, we are going to have a long day so I suggest you to eat something more. I have already told Marlene to bring breakfast from Starbucks' Seriously is there anything that she doesn't have thought about...

We hear a knock on the door and Marlene comes in.

'Good morning' She says 'I brought breakfast'

And she hands me a cold chocolate drink and a donut

'I remembered that you are vegetarian so I didn't brought you a sandwich' She smiles

'Thank you so much!' I reply

'Oh I forgot, here is your bikini' And she hands me a light blue and purple floral bikini

'Thank you so much, it's perfect!'

'What are you waiting, go wear it!' And I head to the bathroom

I catch my hair in a messy bun and wear my bikini. I also wear a blue tank top and black shorts and even if don't think that it's gonna last long I apply some pink lipgloss.

I look my self at the large mirror one more time and leave the bathroom

I open the door and I meet the pair of blue eyes that can't leave my mind

'Good morning Tris' He says smiling

Oh God his smile...

'Good morning Four' I manage to choke out

'You look good, are you ready?' He says and I blush

'Yes, how are we going?'

'Me, you, Marlene and her boyfriend Uriah are going with my car while Christina and her boyfriend Will will drive with Zeke and Shauna'

'Ok' I reply and smile

I walk with Four until I see a black Audi with Marlene and a boy that I guess that is her boyfriend Uriah standing in it

'This is your car?' I ask Four surprised

He steps closer to me ans says with a smirk 'Do you like it?'

'Nah, it's to big and black for my taste' I tease him

He makes a pouty face and opens the front door for me

'Hello, you must be Tris' Says the boy

'Yeah that's me, and you have to be Uriah Marlene's boyfriend'

'Indeed I am' He nods

Uriah seems a nice boy. He has big brown eyes and dark skin.

He holds Marlene's hand and hugs her every five seconds, they are so cute together.

But to be honest I can't concentrate in anything else than the Four who sits only a breath away from me. He is focused on the road but I can see him steal some glances at me

He speaks and snaps me out of my thoughts

'Would you like to put some music?' He asks and I nod

He opens the radio and one of my favorite songs comes out 'Demons' from Imagine Dragons

'God I love this song' I say

'Me to, it's one of my favorite, I want to find out what else can we have in common'

I laugh at his comment and feel so lucky

I look at him and my heart gets warmer, I feel butterflies in my stomach how it is even possible for someone to have such an access on me. I have never felt like this with someone

before, I wish there was a small chance that he could feel the same but I know it's impossible, he would obviously like someone like Molly not like plain ol' me...

And then I start to sing, I always feel safe and comfortable when I sing

I turn around and everyone stares at me

'Tris I didn't knew you could sing like that' Says Marlene and I blush at her comment

'Yeah, you have a beautiful voice' replies Uriah

'I am really not that good guys but thank you!'

I feel Four stare at me and that feeling in my stomach returns

'They are right you know, your voice is amazing like the rest of you'

Now I am sure that I have a deep tomato color

Is it possible for that boy to find me amazing or he just does this with every girl that he

meets. Maybe he is one of those guys who flirt with everything that has two legs...NO he hasn't give me any reason to believe that, of curs he is not like that, he respects people and he has a good heart, I have seen it, I see it every single time that I look at him and with all those thoughts I doze of

The next thing I know is a hand stroking my hair and the sweetest voice calling my name

'Tris...Trissy, wake up'

I open my eyes and right know I have the most amazing view in the world

'Good morning sleepy head' He says, still stroking my hair

I feel like I am going to melt

'Hi, and don't call me Trissy' I reply and he laughs

'Come on, you have to meet the rest of our friends' He grabs my hand

I feel the electricity flowing through my body once again and the feeling in my stomach

getting more and more intense...

I watch the view, it's breathtaking! The beach has white sand and the see has the same

deep blue color as Four's eyes

We walk together until I see Christina, Marlene and Uriah along with two boys and one girl

The one boy looks exactly like Uriah, just a little older so he must be his brother Zeke

He has the same brown eyes and dark skin and hold hands with the girl that I suppose is his girlfriend, Shauna. The girl is tall with brown hair and brown eyes and wears a green floral dress. The other boy has to be Christina's boyfriend Will, he has hazel eyes and he is a lot shorter than Zeke and Uriah

Finally Christina speaks

'Guys, this is our friend Tris, Tris this is Zeke, Uriah's brother and his girlfriend Shauna'

'And this is my boyfriend Will'

So i was right

'Nice to meet you I say'

'Hi, it's nice to have a new member in our gang especially a hot chic like you'

Zeke says smiling and Shauna pushes him

'Don't get jealous baby, you know I love you' Shauna laughs and says

'Nice to meet you Tris, I have heard so much about you'

'What? What Christina told you? I ask smiling but a little embarrassed

'Not Christina, Four actually'

Oh my God! He talked to his friends about me! But it would be only to introduce me, it's not that I am special

'Oh, but I only know him for a day' I reply confused

'Yeah but I can say you catch his interest'

And now I am over the moon. Does he really finds me interesting? Does this mean that he likes me? I hope so...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the characters, all rights belong to Veronica Roth

And then Marlene screams 'Come on let's go swimming' and hops in Uriah's back

Shauna and Christina do the same to Zeke and Will so I just stay there with Four

'Come on' he says and takes his shirt off

I am sure that my mouth is so open that I'll catch a fly

He has the most amazing abs that I have ever seen, I always thought he was fit but now he looks like a Calvin Klein model. He is so tanned and his back is covered in a large tattoo full of flames and a phoenix with a sword.

'Like what you see' I blush and he smirks so I guess I stared for too long

'Come on hop up' And he points his back

I remove my shirt and immediately catch his eyes scanning me so I blush harder and decide to jump on his back

Touching him feels so good, it's like I am in heaven!

He runs and we jump in the cold water and start splashing each other and play with the water

We have so much fun. I didn't even realize that the sun went down, it's the best sunset that I have ever seen

I turn and watch Four swimming and can't help myself but admire the muscles of his perfect body. He catches my look and winks at me, seriously I have to stop embarrassing myself

Suddenly he comes near me

'Do you like it here?' He asks and I watch his eyes that know have a lighter blue color than before because of the see

'Of curs, it's perfect, thank you' I assure him

'Don't worry, let's just say that I like having you around, I mean WE like having you around' He blushes

He is actually really cute when he blushes

'Oh, I get it' I laugh

'Tell me more about you, I want to learn more'

'You already asked me that question and I answered you, why don't you tell me more about yourself, you are the living mystery'

'Do you think that I am a mystery?'

'Everyone thinks that'

'I don't care about what everyone thinks, I care about what you think'

What does it mean? Does it mean that he likes me? That I am special? That he wants me to get to know him?

Because I know I want to...

'Why do you care Four?' I ask curious

'Don't call me like that' He says

'And how should I call you?'

Nothing, for know' Again with the mystery

'How do you want me to learn more about you when you don't tell me'

'Be patient Trissy' He says and leaves

I hate calling me like that but when it comes out of his mouth it's sounds perfect

'Tris get out of the water and come here, we are playing Truth or Dare' Shouts Christina

And then I realize that I am the only one left in water

I get out and Marlene hands me a snack. We sit in a circle and Shauna asks

'How can we play Truth or Dare when we wear only our bathing suits' I wander the same thing and then Uriah hands her a bottle of vodka

'We are gonna take shots, except Zeke and Four who are driving'

'Ok but I begin first, Tris since you are new Truth or Dare?' Zeke starts

'Dare' I guess

'Good lack with that' Says Four and Zeke glares at him with an evil smile

'Since Four here has such a big mouth, I dare you to sit on his lap for the rest of the game and maybe he shuts up for a while'

I look at him to see if it's ok and he nods, I move and sit on his lap

The electricity returns, now more intense and the I realize that this is the closest that we have ever been. Suddenly I feel two strong arms around my waist and right now I can't feel anything... I am a feather, my mind has blocked out!

Is it my idea or it's getting too hot here?

Is he feels the same?

I have to stop before it gets to obvious

'Uriah Truth or Dare?'

'Dare obviously, I am not a pansycake!'

'What?' I ask confused

Marlene speaks 'Pansycake is a stupid think that Uriah has invented when we where little, it means something like coward'

'Ok, so I dare you to lick vodka from Zeke's stomach'

'Tris this is evil, and disgusting!'

'I know but want revenge from Zeke, and you can just take a shot If you want' I am sure he won't...

'I said I am not a pansycake' He defends

'Prove it' I tease him

He gets up and Shauna pours vodka all over Zeke's stomach. He stars licking and Zeke laughs 'What? It tickled' Zeke pouts

'Will Truth or Dare my friend?' Uriah speaks

'Truth' He looks down

'Pansycake!' Uriah shouts and laughs

'Shut up Uriah I am scared of your dares'

'Ok, have you and Christina done the deed?'

'Yes' He whispers

'What, I didn't hear you' Uriah teases him

'Yeah, we have!' He shouts and blushes

He turns to Four

'Four my men, Truth or Dare?'

'Dare' he says and I feel his chest move as he speaks. His hot breath tickles my neck

Snap out of this Tris!

'I dare you to dance 'I'm sexy and I know it' here while we take a video'

'I would but we don't have music'

'Don't worry I have in my phone' Will speaks again and Four growls

The song begins and Zeke records it with his phone

Four starts to move and dance and I have to say that it's the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

The song ends and he sits back down. He looks at me and points his lap in order for me to sit. I gladly sit and I feel his arms again around me. In the beginning I stiffen but then I relax and snuggle into him.

We all laugh... 'I have to upload this' Zeke chokes out

'Don't even think about it if you don't want to die in your sleep' Four says giving him a death glare

The game continuous like that until it gets really dark and we decide to go

Christina, Marlene and Uriah are extremely drank while me, Will and Shauna are just a little tipsy.

Four helps me into the car and I start to doze off

He strokes my hair and he looks at me. I just say 'Goodnight Four' and close my eyes

The next think I know is two strong hands carry me to my dorm.

I look up at him but I am to tired to talk so I just smile. He smiles back and puts me gently in my bed.

I look at him and he just leans and kisses my head. His lips feel so soft against me

I wander how they would feel against mine

I am too tired though, so I just close my eyes and hear him say 'Goodnight Trissy' and he leaves

I could get used to this...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys I was sick but I am gonna keep updating:)

* * *

I wake up from the best sleep that I had in a while with Four's sweet scent from yesterday

I am so happy, everything is so perfect that I can't even believe that it's real. I feel like everything is a dream and I am going to wake up and all of these will be gone

But for now I don't care, I am going to enjoy every single bit of this

I get up and and see Christina sleeping so I decide to call Robert

I haven't called him in a while but so did he

I let the phone ring but no one answers so I will call him again later

I think I should go for a run, I haven't gone in a while and the weather looks perfect

I wear my pink running shorts and dark blue tank top and leave the dorm

I am running with my earbuds listening 'Sail' from Awolnation when I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn around I see two male figures, they are both dark haired, tall but not so muscular and they don't look so friendly. The one that holds my hand speaks

'Hello girl, i haven't see you around I am Peter and this is my friend Al are you freshman?'

'I am Tris and yeah I am freshman'

'Good, hey if you want we having a party tonight in my dorm, you are welcome to come and

you can bring your friends'

'Thank you, I'll might come'

'Come on, we are gonna have a lot of fun, I am going to wait for you so please be there'He pleads and makes a pouty face. Maybe I was wrong, he looks really good and funny. He is also really handsome, not like Four but...

Wait since when do I compare hot guys with Four and why? Last time I did that was with Robert when I had a crush on him and now I do it for a guy that I know for less than a week?

Snap out of this Tris

'Ok, I will'

'Promise?'

'Promise'

'Ok Tris, see you there'

What a weird conversation, but I guess I am going to a party tonight and I can ask Christina if she wants to come

I enter my room and see Christina and Marlene sitting, when Christina sees me she runs and hugs me with all her power

'Hey, what happen' She seems weird

'Where were you, I thought that might something happen to you because you weren't here when I woke up'

'Calm down, I just went for a run'

'Oh, ok sorry' She says and blushes

'It's ok, I also have some news' She immediately looks at me

'What news' Asks Marlene curious

'Well, when I was running two guys stopped me, Peter and Al I think, and Peter asked me to go to his party tonight in his dorm and I can also bring my friends' They look more surprised than I thought

Marlene speaks 'Do you know who Peter is?'

'Should I?'

'He is a hot hot senior who invited you to his party himself!'

'So do you want to go?' I ask

'Zeke and Uriah already invite us and I said that you are coming too' Christina says

'Oh, perfect' I reply

'So did Peter say anything else' Marlene smirks

'We just had a two minute conversation'

'And he invite you to his party, the hot hot senior I remind you' Christina laughs

'Wait for my brother to learn this' Marlene speaks

I start to blush 'Why?'

'He is gonna be furious'

'Why?' I ask again

'Come on, everyone can see that you like each other'

'We are just really good friends thats all'

'Whatever you say'

'So is he coming too?'

'Oh you had it bad!' She laughs

'No I don't!'

'Yeah, so a hot senior asks you to his party and you care If my brother comes!'

'You know your brother is a lot hotter than him' Ok I can't believe what I said

She just laughs hysterically

'Don't worry the feeling is mutual, actually the first thing that he asked was if you are gonna be there!' He truly asked that? Oh my God! He may feels the same

'Oh' I try hard to hide my smile

'So what are you going to wear?' That's a good question

'I have completely no idea!'

'It's ok, I am going to give you a dress and Christina can make your hair and make up'

'Ohhh, its gonna be perfect, I am pretty sure Four won't be able to keep his eyes from you' Christina shouts and I blush, but truly I hope so...

'Do you like it?' Marlene asks me showing me a blue dress, the same color as Four's eyes

It's a little shorter than I would like but again I don't have a lot to hide

'It's perfect! Thank you Marlene'

'My pleasure!'

'So I a going to curl your hair' says Christina giggling, She probably love those girly stuff

'Ok' I reply as she begins curling my hair. I watch my lame stupid hair turning into beautiful blond curls and I am extremely happy

When she finishes she starts with my make-up. She applies black eyeliner and mascara and coral pink lipstick.

I look myself in the mirror and I look decent, my eyes stand out more than usual and I like it

'You look so beautiful Tris' says Marlene and I blush

'Thank you so much' I reply and hug them

I wait as they get ready. Christina wears a mid-thigh black dress and Marlene a similar one but in a pink color. Their make up is more intense than mine, Christina has Smokey eyes and red lipstick while Marlene wears pink eyeshadow, that fits perfect with her blue eyes, and pink nude lipstick. They are both really beautiful

We leave and go to he party

As we walk closer I can see that it is full of people,mostly drunk...

'Come on' Christina takes my hand and runs until we see Four and Will with Zeke and Uriah

'Hello guys' She greets them

'Hello laaaadiees' Says Uriah a little drunk

'Come on you are drunk already' Marlene says as she hugs him and they leave together. Actually all the happy couples leave, leaving me alone with Four

'You look beautifully tonight Tris' He says and comes a little closer to me

He is not drunk for sure but maybe a little tipsy

'Thank you, you don't look bad yourself' Well that is a lie, he doesn't look good he looks absolutely stunning!

Hot and sexy!

'Do you wanna dance?' He asks and I hope that he doesn't notice how I blush, but I know for sure that I can't hide that stupid smile...

'Of course' He takes my hand and we go were everybody else dance

We start dancing and I feel his hands in resting in my waist. Oh God!

It's perfect, I look at his deep blue eyes and I feel my heart going to explode

The song is 'Feel so close' by Calvin Harris

Suddenly he starts singing my ear and I can feel my legs shaking

I wish I could froze this moment forever, but apparently I can't because the song ends

I lock my eyes with his. After a while he takes my hand and we go to sit

'So do you want something to drink' He asks still holding my hand and I just nod unable to do anything else. He gets up and goes to bring me a drink

I just wait there until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Peter

'Hello Tris, glad you make it' He says and sits down

'Hi, of course I come, I promised I would' He laughs

'Are you here alone?'

'No, I came with some friends of mine'

'Oh, and they just let you here alone'

'No, I just wait for them'

'If you were with me I wouldn't let you wait' He grins while one of his hands takes mine and the other touches my leg near my thigh

When I think that this can't get any worse I see Four staring at us.

He looks hurt and angry. He throws the cups that he is holding in the floor and leaves. I can't believe what's happening


End file.
